


The New Recruits

by Longitudinalwave



Series: Transformers: Roll Out [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Autism Spectrum, F/M, I'll be surprised if anyone reads this, If they do I hope it's good, Mental Health Issues, Original Cast, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longitudinalwave/pseuds/Longitudinalwave
Summary: The Autobot/Decepticon war...like you've never seen it before!
Relationships: Twister/Silver
Series: Transformers: Roll Out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030146





	1. Neutron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for checking out my story! 
> 
> This is a bit of a weird story in that it's a fanfiction insofar that it uses the Transformers universe and much of its terminology, but also consists of a cast that is entirely composed of OCs. Hopefully, that isn't enough to scare you off entirely. I've worked hard to make them all complex characters. 
> 
> You'll get introduced to all the main Autobots in this chapter.

Neutron Prime looked nervously at the three new recruits he had found. He had only received the Matrix a few weeks prior, after the death of his leader and adopted creator Arduum Prime, but he had realized that, in order to fight the Decepticons, he needed more troops. So, he had sent Twister and Silver, his only surviving teammates, to Cybertron in order to find new recruits. They had only found three, but he had to introduce himself to them nevertheless. He hoped he would prove worthy of the Matrix and be able to integrate them into his unit. 

“Hello, and welcome to the Autobots. I am Neutron Prime, the new leader of the Autobots of Earth. Please introduce yourselves,” he said, trying not to notice how awkward he sounded. 

“Hmm. This place is beautiful. It’s called Earth, right? That’s such a lovely name,” one of the recruits, an apparent boatformer, asked. He seemed to be slightly rocking in place. 

“What’s your name?” Silver prompted him.

“Oh! I’m Splasher.” Oddly, he didn’t look directly at Neutron, instead looking at the wall to his left. Neutron noticed that Twister was grimacing. Evidently, he didn’t much care for Splasher. 

“I’m Ruddish, and I can’t wait to start blasting some Decepticreeps!” a small green robot exclaimed. He sounded shockingly young, perhaps even younger than Neutron himself, and he was accompanied by another small robot who shared his frametype, just in red. 

“And I’m his older sister, Redina, sir. Our female creator asked me to sign up so that I can keep an optic on him. That being said, I am eager to begin training,” the little red robot explained. Neutron still wasn’t used to being referred to as “sir”, but since he was the Prime now, he was going to have to learn to get used to it. 

“It’s good to meet all of you. You are dismissed, and Twister will show you to your quarters shortly. Thank you for volunteering to serve in the Autobot army,” Neutron said, trying his best to sound like Twister and Arduum did when they gave speeches to the assembled troops. He was sure the effect wasn’t nearly as impressive, given how very young he was, but at least he sounded professional. The three new recruits filed out of Arduum’s office, and then Neutron looked at Twister, eager for his advice on how to lead them. 

“I’ve got to be honest with you, little brother. I don’t have high hopes for our new recruits. The twins are very eager, but they’re utterly undisciplined and know very little about the war. We found them on an energon harvesting facility in the middle of nowhere,” Twister said. Silver frowned. 

“That’s not entirely accurate. Their male creator served in the 29th Polyhexian Unit and was KIA at the Battle of the Rust Sea while saving a medic. Ruddish wants nothing more than to follow in his footsteps, and Redina is a highly disciplined student and has expressed a great deal of interest in the history of the war with the Decepticons.” 

“That doesn’t change the fact that neither of them has had any battle training to speak of! And if that wasn’t enough of a problem, before we recruited them, they’d never even been out of the little podunk town where we found them, and now we’ve dragged them to another planet!”

“They seem to be eager pupils. Surely their enthusiasm will make up for their lack of experience, especially with you around to teach them.” Neutron felt like he should say something, but he didn’t feel comfortable interrupting either his medic or his second-in-command, especially since they were much older than him and had both outranked him until very recently. 

“Eager won’t be enough! Frozen’s probably planning another attack already! We don’t have the time to train three completely green recruits how to hold a gun, let alone behave like soldiers!” 

“We weren’t the only ones to take heavy losses in the last battle, Twister dear. Half of Frozen’s forces were injured, and Ruckus was killed,” Silver replied. Twister nodded. 

“That does buy us some time for the twins, but what about Splasher? Not only is he an oddball, but I think he’s a pacifist as well! The only reason we even brought him back with us is because he was the only other mech crazy enough to agree to sign up for membership in a unit that’s been blacklisted by the Autobot Council!” 

“An army needs professionals in a variety of fields, Twister. Not everyone has to be a soldier to fight. If nothing else, he’ll probably make an excellent cook. We did find him in a restaurant, dear.” Neutron tried to say something, but before he could, Twister cut him off. 

“Normally, I’d agree with you, but, under the circumstances, we need everyone in our unit to be able and willing to shoot a gun at the enemy.” 

“What about me? I don’t often shoot guns at the enemy,” Silver replied. 

“That’s different. You’re our only medic. We can’t afford to lose you!” 

“So why can’t he be my apprentice? We can always use more medics.” 

“Because that’s not what we recruited him to do!” 

“I...I don’t want to interrupt, but could we continue this discussion later?” Neutron asked, having sensed that their conversation was starting to get heated. 

“Sorry, kid. Forgot you were here,” Twister said gruffly. 

“I apologize, Neutron. We should have included you in our discussion,” Silver added. 

“It’s all right. I’m not used to being part of leadership meetings any more than you’re used to having me here,” Neutron replied. What he didn’t say was that, as the adopted son of the Prime and the younger brother of one of Cybertron’s most famous war heroes, he was used to being ignored in favor of more important things. 

“That doesn’t excuse us ignoring you,” Silver said. 

“Apology accepted. Is there anything else I should know?” Twister let out a harsh laugh. 

“Aside from the fact that we’re all persona non grata on Cybertron? Nope,” he replied. Neutron winced. He wasn’t experienced enough to lead a normal unit, let alone be in charge of an entire army that largely no longer accepted his authority! How was he supposed to handle things? 

“Did you have to tell him that, dear? He’s already got enough on his shoulders.” 

“It’s better he hears it from me than from one of the council’s sycophants.” 

“Yes, but he’s only been in charge for a week! Surely it could have waited a few days.” Neutron smiled weakly as Twister and Silver’s difference of opinion continued. It was good to know that they, at least, were still the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading!


	2. Frozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's as cold as ice. 
> 
> In this chapter, you'll meet all but one of the main Decepticons. It's a short chapter otherwise.

Elsewhere, in a base that had been set up high in the Appalachian mountains, Frozen was despairing. True, the last battle had ended in the successful termination of Arduum Prime, but the victory felt hollow, because his unit, and the council which had corrupted the Autobots, still lived. What was worse, Ruckus, the most experienced warrior in her unit, had been killed in the skirmish, leaving her with a fighting force that barely deserved the title. Her feeling of hopelessness grew as she looked over each one in turn. Furthest to her left was Annihilator’s chosen successor, Destruction, towering over the other three, with a battered fusion cannon-the legendary Megatron’s- on his right arm, a tank turret on his left arm, and a dopey smile plastered on his face. To his right, shaking so hard his plating rattled, was Shiver. His anxiety levels had actually seemed to decrease since Ruckus’ untimely demise, but clearly, they had not dropped to anywhere even approaching a reasonable level. Slouching against the wall to her far right, arms folded across his chest, was Night. She scowled at his insubordinate behavior, but he didn’t alter his posture one iota. Finally, her gaze fell on the smallest member of the group. This one, she had a mission for, although she didn’t have high hopes for his ability to complete it. 

“Sonic, go to the Autobots’ base and bring back information as to the condition of their unit. Since I terminated Arduum in our last battle, they should be disorganized and unprepared for a battle, but I suspect that they now have a new leader, most likely Twister. I need a full report as to the unit’s condition,” she said. Much to her irritation, Sonic frowned. 

“Do I have to? I was planning to listen to the Top 40 Rock ‘N’ Roll hits playlist today, y’know?” A hot flash of anger burned through Frozen’s despair. 

“I am your commanding officer! You will do as I say, or you will be severely punished!” With her anger spent, Frozen collapsed back into her throne. 

“Okay, okay, I’m going. Sheesh.” Sonic transformed into his alternate mode and drove off, his speakers blaring the collection of noises he called music. 

“As for the rest of you, you are dismissed,” Frozen said. Shiver bolted out of the room. Destruction let out a wild, booming laugh and followed him. 

“Until we meet again, General Ma’am,” Night drawled. Frozen frowned. 

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me “General Ma’am?” In response, Night just smirked. He lazily saluted her and then left the command center at a much more sedate pace. Once he was gone, Frozen sighed wearily. She looked forward to the day when her command of this unit would be over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading!


	3. Twister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twister tries to teach some green recruits.

A few days later, at the Autobots’ Headquarters in eastern Kentucky, Twister was attempting to teach the three new recruits about the various types of weapons that were used in combat. 

“So, who can tell me the standard firearm used by the Autobot infantry?” Twister asked. Ruddish raised his hand. 

“The A-56 Laser Rifle. That’s what our creator carried when he was in battle.” 

“That is correct. The Decepticon rank-and-file uses the D-36, which is functionally the same. If you can fire an A-56, you can fire a D-36 too. The D-36 has a bit more of a kick to it, but otherwise they’re functionally identical except for the color of laser that they fire. Autobot weaponry fires gold, Decepticon weapons fire a pinky-purple color. As far as the three of you are concerned, those are the only firearms that you need to know how to use. However, you do need to be familiar with other types of weaponry, because most of the Decepticons on this planet don’t use the standard weaponry. Anyone know any other types of weaponry?” 

“There’s the D-32,” Ruddish said. Twister nodded and tried to ignore the way that Splasher seemed to be staring off into space. 

“Correct, the weapon used by the Seekers, the largest branch of the Decepticon Air Force. The Autobot counterpart is the A-76, but it isn’t nearly as common because, well, there aren’t that many Autobots who can fly. Neutron Prime is an exception to that rule, but because he was, unfortunately, trained by a bunch of ground-based vehicles, he wields an A-56 in robot mode just like you will. There’s also an infamous subtype of the D-32: the D-32b, or, as it’s more popularly known, the null ray. Luckily, only one of the aerial Decepticons on this planet wields a D-32b, but even given his lack of skill, you’ll probably want to stay away from him. Getting blasted with a null ray is no laughing matter, even if it is wielded by a coward like Shiver. Anyone else have any suggestions?” Twister asked, hoping that it might prompt Splasher to respond in some fashion. Instead, Redina raised her hand. 

“What about the D-16?” Twister was surprised. Most ‘bots her age had never heard of the D-16. After all, it had fallen out of popular use before they had even been brought online. 

“Well, under normal circumstances, you wouldn’t need to know about the D-16, because that weapon was discontinued by the Decepticon army several stellar cycles before you even came online. However, it just so happens that one of the Decepticons you’ll be fighting here, an absolute behemoth named Destruction, wields the last known surviving fusion cannon. It’s an incredibly potent weapon, a one-shot killer, and so we’re lucky that it’s in the hands of an idiot who barely remembers to fire it. How’d you know about the D-16, soldier?” Redina smiled and ducked her head. 

“I’ve always been fascinated by history, sir. I’ve read everything about the history of our war that I can get my hands on,” she explained.

“Good. The past can be a powerful weapon,” Twister said. This recruit clearly had promise. He glanced at Splasher, who seemed to be rocking in place again, and groaned. If only they all were as promising as Redina. 

“Soldier! Pay attention!” Splasher looked at him in surprise, as if he had been unaware that he was in the middle of a training session until just now. 

“Sorry, sir,” he said, in the same odd, slightly placid tone he used every time he spoke. 

“See that you keep your mind on the mission from now on!” Twister barked. 

“Yes, sir,” Splasher replied as Ruddish raised his hand. 

“When do we get to fight the Decepticons?” he asked eagerly. Twister sighed internally, but he was relieved that he at least knew how to manage this one. He’d trained enough over-eager recruits to last a lifetime. 

“ _ After _ you’ve learned discipline-and how to shoot,” he said sternly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading!


	4. Sonic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends...and begins!

A few hours later, an Audi drove over the harsh mountain roads and into a well-fortified base at speeds much greater than those a human vehicle could ordinarily reach. Then he transformed into robot mode and entered the command center, eager to share his report and be done for the day. 

“What took you so long?” his commander, Frozen, demanded. He tried to ignore the fear that washed over him. 

“Well, they don’t just have a new leader-they’ve also got three new recruits!” he exclaimed. 

“I assume that Twister has taken command. Who are the new recruits?” Frozen asked him. 

“Actually, their new leader isn’t Twister, it’s that plane guy. You know, Electron or Atom or something.” Frozen leaned forward, clearly surprised. 

“Neutron is in command?” 

“Yeah! I’m just as surprised as you are. I mean, he’s just a kid, y’know. But it’s true!” Frozen settled back into her throne, evidently thinking about something. 

“The Matrix works in mysterious ways….perhaps it saw something in the boy that we cannot. However, whatever the reason he is now in charge, he is young and inexperienced. This changes things considerably. I was planning for the leadership of an experienced warrior, not that of a child guided by one. Who are the new recruits, and what are their capabilities?” Sonic grinned. 

“They’re totally inexperienced too, y’know? I don’t think any of them have even fired a gun before, and at least two of them look like they’re younger than even the new leader,” he replied. Frozen nodded. 

“I expected as much. Without the support of the Autobot Council, it would be difficult indeed for the Prime’s unit to recruit anyone with experience,” she said. Instead of saying it with excitement, however, she said it with a weird distaste. Frozen was weird like that. Even though she said she hated the Autobots, she didn’t really seem to like the idea of destroying them. 

“So, are we gonna attack them, _ ma’am _ ?” Night asked. 

“Not yet. There is no honor to be had in slaughtering a group of untrained recruits. We will have the advantage of speed, experience, and weaponry regardless of when we attack, so we shall wait until they can at least fight back before we strike again,” Frozen replied. Night rolled his optics and made a face. 

“Honor, my boron compressor,” he muttered. 

“If there is something you wish to say to me, Night, you may say it,” Frozen said, her voice as cold as liquid nitrogen. Night just smirked.

“Nothing, _ ma’am _ .”

“See that it stays that way. As Arduum can tell you, I am not the forgiving sort. Decepticons, you are dismissed.” As Sonic left the Command Center with Shiver, Destruction, and Night, he noticed the odd gleam in Night’s eyes, but ignored it. He had some good, hard rock ‘n’ roll to get back to! 

**To be continued….**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
